


Gambling On Football

by Strength_in_pain



Series: John and his boys [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring John Winchester, Football, Gen, Hugs, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, Sam Winchester Fluff, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Sam and his Dad make a bet on a football game. If Dad wins then he has to re-load all the weapons. But if Sam wins, then Dad has to hug him and Dean.





	Gambling On Football

Sam tugs on his backpack straps before busting through the motel door, room four to be exact. Dad was particularly fond of that room number, but he had a strategy on how to pick motel rooms. The first motel listed in the yellow pages, under the name Jim Rockford. It was a way to find eachother if, God forbid, they were ever separated.

 

When Sam walked in, his mouth dropped open and he dropped his backpack to the ground. It was a rarity to see John Winchester sitting on the couch watching T.V. In fact it’s never happened. Sure he’d watch T.V. with Dean and Sam, but never by himself. As far as Sam knew, this was the first time he’s seen his Dad leisure around without an injury. But Dean has told him some myths that apparently Dad used to watch T.V. all the time before he went to sleep. 

 

“If I had a nightmare I knew I could find Dad on the sofa and Mom in her bed,” Dean told Sam in a very vulnerable moment. Usually Dean didn’t talk about his memories of Mom before the fire. That being said, he never really talked about Dad either, but somehow Sam managed to get his big brother to open up. “Dad would come home from a long day of work and sit on the couch. Sometimes I would sit with him for a while and talk. Those were some of my best memories with Dad. That, and playing football outside.” Dean scoffed at the memory, but there was a huge smile plastered to his face. But it twitched a little, and Sam could see the pain behind it. What was, will never be the same again. “After a while, he would just pass out on the couch and sleep there. Some nights Mom would wake him up and force him to tuck me in and go to bed with her...but most of the time she let him sleep downstairs.” Dean’s green eyes had dulled in the dimly lit room, and they almost looked like a pale brown.  “He was on the couch...on the night...” 

 

Sam shakes his head, trying to push away that memory of his brother slamming the door behind him as he ventured out into the night, leaving Sam alone on the motel room floor. 

 

Still, the memory was important because it was the only bit of knowledge Sam knows about what life was like before his Mom died. 

 

“Sam? What are you doing back so early?” His Dad asked, breaking his concentration. 

 

“Oh. We had a half-school day because of Easter break.” 

 

“Oh. Right. Come sit down.” John said patting the cushion next to him. Sam raised an eyebrow. Was this really his father? The same man that told Sam if he was going to sit the least he could do was sit up straight and shut his mouth. If he wanted to speak he should be standing at attention. 

 

Sitting next to him has to be a trap. Sam was sure of it. But his eyes drifted to the T.V. where the Kansas City Chiefs were playing the Dallas Cowboys. Sam took the bait. He knew what he was getting into, but he willingly sat next to his father. 

 

“Football?” 

 

“Yeah, I was tired and honestly, I miss watching the game.” John agreed. 

 

“Too bad we don’t have any chips.” Sam said chuckling. 

 

When his father didn’t laugh with him, Sam tensed up, worrying he’s gone too far. Of course his father wouldn’t approve of eating junk food on the couch. What was he thinking! _Wait, Dad does let Dean eat junk food on the couch._ He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. _Chill out, Sam._  

 

“Sorry, I haven’t been to the store yet.” John said a minute later. 

 

“That’s ok, Dad.” Sam was quick to ease his father’s guilt. Maybe a little too quick. 

 

Things were going awkwardly. Sam had never wanted his big brother to come home more than he did right now. Dean always knew what to say to make Dad laugh. Dean never felt awkward around the man. 

 

“Sam?” And Sam jumped, caught off guard once again. He bit his lip, feeling guilty as hell for putting that look of sadness on his Father’s face. 

 

“Are you alright, son? You seem a little jumpy.” 

 

“I’m fine. I just...don’t really understand football.” He muttered, slightly ashamed. What pre-teen boy didn’t know anything about football. 

 

His Dad smiled widely. “Then let me tell you about it.” 

 

When Dean walked to the motel door, he heard his father and brother shouting. Fuck, he thought, as he stumbled with the keys. Once he got the door open, he hurried inside to find his father and brother shouting...at the T.V. 

 

“What are you guys doing?” Dean asked, slowly walking over to them.

 

“Shhh!” John and Sam yelled, waving him away. 

 

“Go! Go! Go! You son-of-a-bitch!” John screamed as the player on the screen fumbled the ball. 

 

“Yes! Holy shit, I’m going to win our bet.” Sam screamed. 

 

“What bet?” Dean asked, grabbing a chair from the kitchen and setting himself on it. 

 

“Run!” Sam screamed. 

 

“No!” John said at the exact same time. 

 

A second later, Sam was prancing around the room, gloating like a lunatic and John was standing with his mouth wide open. 

 

“How did you know that team was going to win? You just learned about the game.”

 

“What can I say, Dad. I’m just a really good guesser.” 

 

“Shit. I need to take you to a real game and we should gamble. I bet with your judgment we could win a lot of money.” 

 

Dean and Sam were both shocked by the kindness of the compliment. 

 

“Now you have to hug us.” Sam said.  

 

“What?” Dean spluttered. He really couldn’t take any more surprises today. 

 

“Dad and I made a bet. If he won, then I’d have to clean all the weapons for a week, but if I won, then he has to hug us.”

 

“Why would you include me in this?” Dean said, standing up. He put his hands in front of him. “No. Hell no. Sammy stay away from me.”

 

“Come on Dean. You’re part of this family.” Sam threw his arms around his brother’s waist. 

 

“Ugh. Sammy.” Dean yelled. Sam tackled him to the couch.

 

“Come on Dad.” 

 

“No, Dad. Please.” 

 

John sat down and pulled both Dean and Sam into his arms. He was a firm hugger. 

 

“Sorry Dean, but I lost the bet.” John said, hugging his children as tight as he could. Maybe, just maybe, John was happy to have lost.


End file.
